Barney's Great Adventure!: The Move (1998)
Barney's Great Adventure (also known by its promotional title Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) is a 1998 American musical adventure film based on the children's television series Barney & Friends, featuring the character Barney the Dinosaur. The film was written by Stephen White, directed by Steve Gomez, produced by Sheryl Leach and Lyrick Studios and released by Poly Gram Filmed Entertainment on March 27, 1998 in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. Plot Cody (Trevor Morgan), his sister Abby (Diana Rice), their best friend Marcella (Kyla Pratt), and their baby brother Fig are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. They meet their grandparents' farmhands Randolph Smiley (Robin Williams) and his sidekicks Wolfgang (Dom DeLuise) and Sheldon (Paul Reubens) who decide to keep an eye on them. As Cody is believing that there may be nothing to do at the farm, Abby and Marcella rub a Barney doll in his face. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and running off with it. The two girls go after Cody, who hides the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom. The girls catch up with Cody, who tells them to use their imagination and laughs when he thinks that nothing happened. However, the doll comes to life as Barney the Dinosaur takes the girls to play in the barn. Cody refuses to believe in Barney at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that real dinosaurs don't talk, laugh, or exist. That night, Cody takes advice from Barney and wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has ever done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn. Randolph, Wolfgang, and Sheldon trap the egg in a bucket until morning. Cody discovers the egg in the morning. Barney helps Baby Bop find her small, yellow blanket. Wolfgang and Sheldon are shocked to find the egg gone and tell Randolph. Barney and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig's crying and walks off. Grandma suggests to Abby and Marcella that they go see Ms. Goldfinch. Cody finds Barney who has just changed Fig's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Abby and Marcella take Cody and Barney to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who guides them to her library. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all six of its rainbow-colored rings light up. Randolph, Wolfgang, and Sheldon, who had followed them to Ms. Goldfinch's, arrive to claim the egg, but the kids refuse to give it to them. Cody accidentally knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. The chase is on! As the three villains chase after the egg, Barney and the others try to recover it through a parade as the egg narrowly avoids being stomped or cracked by the parade's participants as the egg's six colors begin to reveal themselves, one color at a time. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground, but accidentally tosses it away. Barney and the gang chase the egg to a French restaurant where Barney entertains the audience. Randolph, Wolfgang, and Sheldon roughly search for the egg. It had unfortunately been taken to a circus. At the circus, a juggler returns the egg. Then, it starts to rain and three clowns bring Barney and the kids into a tent, trapping them in a cage! The clowns reveal themselves as Randolph, Wolfgang, and Sheldon in disguise. They tell them that they will keep them there and that they plan to take the egg to put on shows as they tour the world (Paris, London, New York City, Tokyo) and thus make a fortune. They steal a hot-air balloon from Barney's friend the Collector to get out of town and use the egg as a ballast to keep the balloon steady. Back at the circus, the kids lose all hope of finding the egg, but Barney tells them to not give up. B.J. and Baby Bop arrive just in time to help the group escape. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. They fly through the sky on to continue their pursuit of the egg. Wolfgang accidentally releases the egg, but Abby catches it. The three villains pull the ripping panel, but they run out of air and land in a river. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race). Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Suddenly, Randolph kidnaps Abby while Wolfgang and Sheldon steal the money they made off their hard work. Twinken flies to rescue her, but Randolph grabs him, claiming that he liked Twinken better as an egg. Luckily, an angry mob of everyone the three encountered arrive, having already caught Wolfgang and Sheldon. They chase Randolph and break his money bag, releasing all the money. As Randolph mourns how hard he worked for the money, a policeman cuffs him. The three villains are arrested and everyone cheers. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display explaining Barney's dream: "a special time, a special place and sharing it all with the people he loves." Twinken lands in Barney's arms and Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Cast ◾Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) ◾Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) ◾BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) ◾Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) ◾Abby Newton (Diana Rice) ◾Marcella (Kyla Pratt) ◾Grandpa Greenfield (George Learn) ◾Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) ◾Randolph Smiley (Robin Williams) ◾Wolfgang (Dom DeLuise) ◾Sheldon (Paul Reuben) ◾Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrero) ◾Baby Fig (David Larousse / Edouard Larousse) ◾Twinken (Voice: James Le Brecht) ◾Mr. Millet (Rock Ultras) ◾Dad (Alan Facet) ◾Mom (Jane Wheeler) ◾The Collector (Steffen Foster) ◾The Juggler (Michael Davis) ◾Stanley Stills (David Rebel) ◾Policeman (John Dunn-Hill) ◾Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vacation) ◾Sousaphone Player (Barry Tara) ◾Woman with Hat (Sheena Marking) ◾The Waiter (Matt Holland) ◾Maitre D' (Alain Legendre) ◾Waiters (Martin Boisvert, Alain Gauthier, Danielle Ecotourist, Jacques Maison, and Kathleen Renaud) ◾Che Snobby Delivery Man (Normand Carrier) ◾Circus Clowns (Jean Lion & Francoise Herbert) ◾Trapeze (Ruby Rowan) ◾Acrobatic Bicycle (Luci Tremble) ◾Chinese Pole (Matthieu Roy) ◾Contortionist (Jinny Jacinta) ◾Trampoline/Teeter Board Pusher (Dave Level) ◾Teeter Board Flyer (Alain Gauthier) ◾Teeter Board Pusher (Andre St-Jean) ◾Teeter Board Spotter (Roch Ultras) ◾Female Wire Walker (Molly Saudi) Musical numbers in the film 1."Barney – The Song" (main title) – Bernadette Peters 2."Do Your Ears Hang Low?" – Barney, Abby, Marcella 3."Imagine" – Barney, Abby, Cody, Marcella 4."Let Me Call You Sweetheart" – Grandpa 5."Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" – Barney, Abby, Marcella 6."Old McDonald Had a Farm" – Barney, Abby, Marcella 7."If You're Happy and You Know It" – Barney 8."Who's Inside It?" – Barney, Abby, Cody, Marcella, Mrs. Goldfinch 9."Stars and Stripes Forever" 10."Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker 11."If All the Raindrops" – Barney 12."You Gotta Pick a Pocket or Two" - Randolph, Wolfgang, Sheldon 13."We're Gonna Find a Way" – Barney, Abby, Cody, Marcella 14."I Love You" – Barney, B.J., Baby Bop, Abby, Cody, Marcella, Grandma, Grandpa 15."You Can Do Anything" – Stephen Bishop 16."Rainbows Follow the Rain" – Colin Boyd 17."Barney – The Song (Reprise)" – Bernadette Peters Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Movies Category:1998 Home Videos Category:1998 Episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Barney and Friends Season 5 Category:Township